


Primary Colors

by ShadowSpires



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates AU ficlet: "Dick sees color for the first time the night his parents die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primary Colors

Dick sees color for the first time the night his parents die; sweeps the audience with his eyes and between one instant and the next, color tumbles across the world. It makes him hesitate just enough that he’s not on the ropes when they break. His parents blood is _**red**_ , the eyes of the man who takes him home are _**blue**_ , and his soulmate was somewhere in the crowd.

Tim Drake takes all his photographs in color. It’s a harder to acquire film; many people don’t bother, since they see the world in shades of grey anyway. Tim’s seen color since that night at he circus when Dick Grayson had landed from his signature quadruple flip and looked across the audience. Their eyes had met for an instant, and color had exploded across Tim’s world. Then the screaming had assaulted his ears as Dick’s parents fell. Dick’s eyes are _**blue**_ , Robin’s cape is _**yellow**_ , and Tim doesn’t know how to say _I’m sorry_ , and _I think I’m yours_ to this boy who lost everything.


End file.
